Don't Blow it Up
by Loads of Randomness
Summary: Inspired by a Prompt. Callen and Sam come across a bomb when collecting evidence.
1. Chapter 1

**TFR's Writing Prompts #2**

" **All I'm saying, is that if you blow up the house you're going to be so fired"**

Callen was currently casually leaning against a dilapidated door of a shack up in the mountains. The Wonder Twins had tracked their suspect's latest movements to here. Unfortunately, the guy wasn't here. It didn't look like he had left in a hurry so there was a good chance he was still using it. So, Callen and Sam decided to do a quick scan for evidence of the guy's home grown terrorist plot, hoping for a laptop or cell phone so they could identify his network.

Sam had made the executive decision to search the first floor when a brief exploration of the basement had brought up a very impressive painting of a sad clown.

With several jibing comments and dark looks traded, Callen's search had brought up: an incredibly mouldy _something_ (that he really hoped was a sandwich at some point), some cables with no matching devices and a crate of mothballs.

Taking a final look around, and seeing nothing, Calen returned upstairs to see what his partner had found. He was just about to enter the "kitchen" when he heard;

"Don't move, G"

Inhaling deeply, Callen asked "What explosive device did you find this time?"

"Three gas cylinders connected to the gas cooker with a cell phone that will set it off." Sam replied almost absentmindedly.

And that is how he came to be standing outside a broken down door.

It wasn't the worst thing they had faced. At least neither of them was standing of a pressure pad this time.

"Any cameras?"

"Didn't see any," Sam replied distractedly, Callen could almost _feel_ the look of concentration he knew was on his partners face.

"Hopefully we have time then." There should be no reason for the suspect to think of setting them off, unless he had seen them come up here, which Callen thought Sam didn't need t know right now.

"We? I'm the one doing all the work. What are _you_ doing?"

"Being a good team lead and playing to our strengths."

"So, I disable the bomb and you, what? Stand and look pretty?"

"Stand and look _intimidating_ so no one approaches us and distracts you."

Sam snorted and pulled sharply at a wire.

"Should you be even doing that?"

"Do _you_ want to disable the bomb?"

Callen raised his hands in surrender. "I think you are perfectly capable."

"Though so."

A few moments of silence pass before Callen thought to ask "Did you find anything useful?"

"Yeah, a bunch of computers all hooked to some sort of control tower and an awful lot of hard drives and CDs. The CDs and hard drives are bagged. Didn't want to touch the computers as a few are on and running something."

"He probably thought that no one would find him up here," Callen suggested, they were at least four miles from any sort of trail.

Sam hummed in agreement. "Will have to call Eric and get him down here to see what's going on. No cell service."

Callen nodded in acceptance. "He'll love the 'field' experience."


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you done yet?"

Same wiped sweat off his brow, cables in his fists, "What do you think?"

"I think that you are usually a lot better than this."

"It's been barely eight minutes."

"You usually do it in five."

"I'm sorry. Let me just put some x-ray goggles on so I can see how the oven works."

"Bet Eric has some. Or Hetty. Definitely Hetty," Callen thought out loud.

Sam just groaned and ignored his partner. He was nearly done. He just had to disconnect the phone from the fuel line.

"Is that wise?"

Sam dropped his pen knife, annoyed that G's voice had startled him. He shot his partner a look that clearly said "Really?"

"I just don't want to dies in an explosion today."

"I'm not going to set this off. And you don't want to die in an explosion _today_? Are there days you do want to dies in an explosion?"

"Well, some days it would be cool to die in an explosion," defended Callen.

"But not today?"

"No one is around to see it today."

Rolling his eyes at his partner's antics, Sam continued to patiently saw through wires.

"We're not going to die in an explosion today."

"Good, because Hetty would not be pleased if we lost all of this evidence."

"I'd like to think she'd miss us too."

"Yeah, she'd have to waste so much time training agents how to handle Kensi and Deeks."

"Add the Wonder Twins to that as well. Remember how they scared off that transfer from the DoD?"

Callen actually chuckled at that memory. It _was_ pretty funny. The poor man had had experience with rogue CIA operatives, Granger, Gibbs and had been kidnapped in the Middle East _twice_ but he hadn't lasted forty minutes with their Dynamic Duo.

Though, Kensi and Deeks were still claiming that they had had him rattled before he even went into Ops. Which was totally plausible.

A few more minutes passed before Callen commented, "I bet an explosion from here would be pretty impressive. Probably a fireball."

Sam slammed his hands down and glared at him irritably.

"What is with you and explosions today?"

"I have more thinking time" he taunted.

"I'm getting it done," Sam replied defensively. The IED was quite simple but all the parts were so _small_ and finickity.

"All I'm saying, is that if you blow up the house, you're going to be so fired." Callen said. "I think the evidence you found could bring down the entire cell."

Sam threw hs screwdriver at him.

"Who even caries one of these around?" Callen demanded from the floor.

Smirking, Sam cut the final wire.

"Someone who can disarm a bomb. With _no_ explosion."

"Pity."


End file.
